Punto y aparte
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Todo tiene un significado, un final y un suspenso dentro de la vida de todos o eso es lo que pensaba Todoroki al momento de verse enredado en sus recuerdos que le atormentaban casi siempre. La unica persona que desconocía de aquellos sufrimientos vividos por él, comenzo a alegrarle sus días, un ser que le había cambiado su perspectiva de la vida.


**Punto y aparte.**

 **Viñeta.**

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de BNHA, no me pertenecen y este fic es solo parte de una idea que ha sido una parte de una pequeña locura donde ha surgido mi controversia de esta pareja; aparte de que alguien me dijo que si, te loveo.

 **Dedicación:** A mi alma y a Tsukiniro; prometo tener listo el fic de KaminarixNejire, ya tu sabes.

 **Pareja:** TodoKami

 **Capítulo único.**

Las miles de voces que escuchaba en su cabeza, no parecían tener final y podía decirse que le volvían loco a más no poder. Todoroki Shouto lloraba en silencio, recordando una vez más aquel día donde su tormento comenzó; donde su madre había quedado en esa estabilidad mental y en la forma en que todo había terminado. Rememoraba todo al compás de aquella melodía, perdido en las sin fines de escenas que recobraban en su mente, lucía tan perdido en su memoria y no quería parecer que todo acababa en ese instante; a su vez, todo parecía tan simple que le daba gracia el pensar lo que hubiera sucedido sí, su suerte fuera otra.

Fue cuando todo comenzó. Una noche que desconocía de su soledad y se encontraba en la compañía de aquella persona que inició ese revuelo de emociones, llegando a llenarse de contradicciones dentro de esas lagunas de pensamientos. Lo veía sonreír, aquel individuo que desconocía de sus problemas y enredos que tenía dentro de sí mismo; reconociéndolo como un ser igual a él, uno de los más preciosos en su vida.

—Creo que moriré —dijo Denki arrugando la nariz—. Sabes, Todoroki existe algo de lo que no has logrado identificar —curioso volteo a ver al contrario—, algo así como que tu corazón retumbe al encontrarte al lado de una persona, yo lo ando viviendo y es extraño

—Nunca lo he vivido —contesto Shouto tan monótono—. Pero sería agradable, ha de ser una sensación extraña pero gratificante

—Sí, me agrada hablar contigo —comento Denki con las mejillas sonrosadas

Un nuevo contraste en su vida se hacía presente, observando ambas mejillas sonrosadas de Kaminari Denki y sus labios entreabiertos, casi como si algo le llamara correspondió a algo que daba inició. Sus labios tocaron los del contrario, un casto y simple beso que le hizo estremecerse en todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza logro sentir esas cosquillas invasoras que recorrían todo su ser. Nadie le había contado en su corta vida lo maravilloso que se sentía dar un beso, ni mucho menos le habían explicado, la forma en que debía cuidar aquel amor que crecía hacía aquel chico.

Tal vez, su mente había guardado todos esos pensamientos tan monstruosos que le atormentaban, dando un punto final a todo eso que le atormentaban. Ahora se originaba algo que le resultaba algo tan desconocido, esplendido, del cual cuidaba con cierto recelo, logrando que le consumiera por completo y le llenara de algo tan extraño dentro de su dañado corazón.

Amar era una forma extraña que el ser humano adquiría, Todoroki en su infancia si amo, pero igual odio a la persona que le arrebato su felicidad y ahora se encontraba descubriendo de nuevo ese extraño sentimiento, admirando lo extraño que era compartirlo con aquel chico que le daba pequeñas alegrías en sus pláticas. Un inició tan extraño comenzó, los labios de Denki eran tan suaves, sus mejillas parecían dos bombones tan suaves y sus ojos tan resplandecientes como el sol que iluminaba todos sus días.

Le daba un punto y aparte a todo ese inició. Un comienzo tan resplandeciente, el cual había iniciado a derretir su corazón que había sufrido en un principio; pero igual le había contribuido un gran amor del cual, no podía quejarse de su vida cuando tenía a su rayo de luz a su lado. Todo resplandecía tan desbordante, no quería que esto terminara y permanecer al lado de Kaminari.

—Te amo… —fueron las palabras que susurro Shouto cuando volvió a darle otro beso más, uno a sabor a vainilla—. No te separes de mí, Denki


End file.
